Don't hide , My beautiful 'Ru
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Naruto wants to be more like Sasuke , So he cover's his scars and Sasuke dosen't like it one bit. SasuNaru 3


_-__** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANTHING NARUTO RELATED, THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!-**_

_**Please review!**_

_Naruto screamed in pain as the sharp razor blade slid across the smooth skin of his left cheek for the third time. Blood dripped from his face, Slideing down his naked body. The boy, Kabuto, Moved the razor blade to his left cheek and repeated his actions , Three times._

_He cried out as the boy gripped his hair tightly and yanked his head back to look at the work he had done. With a sadistic smile he tightened his grip on the bright blond hair, The tips of wich were in Naruto's face stained red. _

_"W-why are you doing this to me!" Naruto screamed, For once in his life, Scared._

_Kabuto smirked "It's simple you stupid boy! You're father killed my lover! The only one I ever cared for..." His eyes shined with a murderes hate. "He killed Orochimaru without a second thought...Said he was sorry but he had no choice..." He scoffed. "Fucking bullshit! Everyone has a choice! Everyone!" Kobuto growled throwing the boy flat on the ground not careing if his weight was crushing the blonds bound hands._

_"No..." Naruto wispered. "Not everyone..." He closed his eyes tightly as he felt Kabuto strike him across his face, Across the cuts._

_"Everyone has a fucking choice!" He yelled._

_Naruto shook his head. "If...If that was true...I wouldn't be in this situation right now..." Blood mixed with tears streamed down his tortured face._

_Kabuto came closer..And closer..._

Naruto woke up with a start and sat straight up in the small bed, Sweat glissening on his tan skin. That dream again..The one he had been haveing everynight for about three weeks now..Why wouldn't it stop haunting his dreams?

It wasn't a dream...It was reality. It had happened. And he couldn't stop it.

Tears trickled down his scared face. He slowly reached a hand up to trace one of the long scars on his cheeks.

He sniffled and wiped the tears away, What time was it? He looked over to the clock on his bedside table. 6:45am Shit he was gonna be late again...

He slowly got out of bed and dressed in his school clothes, A pair of black kakies and a orange t-shirt. Then he made his way to the mirror in the bathroom and grabbed the small bottle of base from the counter top.

-At School-

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sasuke Uchiha asked.

Naruto sat in the middle of his rather large groupe of friends that concluded Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Hinata, And Sasuke.

"Yeah.." He spoke, His voice bairly above a wisper. He stood from his seat and turned to leave. "I'll see you guys later." Again his voice was a meer wisper.

The groupe wated as Naruto made his way out of the cafateria and out of their site.

"Poor naruto... I wonder what's wrong with him..." Sakura said as she looked down with sad eyes.

"Y-yes naruto-kun did seem a l-little strange today..." Hinata stuttered.

Kiba, Shikamaru, And Neji looked at Sasuke with sad eyes. "Sasuke? Did he tell you what was amatter?" spoke the brunette with red on his cheeks.

Sasuke shook his head. "No.."

"You know." Started Sasuke. "I noticed something.. didn't Naruto have some scars on his cheeks before?" He looked confused.

Kiba seemed to realize something. "You know now that you mintion it... They just dissapeared about 2 weeks ago."

Sasuke looked at them for a moment before standing. They were right, Why hadn't he noticed eairlyer?

"Sasuke?" Shika called.

"I'm going to talk to him." He stated rushing out of the room to find the blond, Why hadn't he noticed sooner?

"Sasuke..." Sakura wispered proudly. "Why dosen't he just tell him?" she looked down and shook her head sadly.

"It's tough to say you love someone even if you have been in love with them for a long time. The fear of getting rejected and hurt , Loseing the one you love because they don't love you back..." He glanced at Hinata then looked away before she noticed. "Hold's you back."

"But," Neji started. "Haven't you noticed the glances naruto gives him? The way he stairs at him during class when he isn't looking?"

"Yeah, But aparently Sasuke hasn't..." Shikamaru stated.

"Let's follow them." Choji stood and beckoned for them to follow.

Naruto waked down the long, Empty hallway of the school. The pain was to great to ignore. The hurt and longing in his heart stopped him from getting closer to the one he loved, The one he so despratly wished he could be more like, Sasuke Uchiha.

Tears once again treaked down his face, Thank god the base was waterproof hu? He scoffed sarcasticly at the thought.

He had hid his scars, No one would notice right? It's not like they cared. He couldn't stand looking at them anymore. What had happened last year had scarred him forever, Literaly. From the rape to the cutting on his face.

He cried harder and stopped to lean against the wall with his hand over his mouth. He slowly slid down the wall to the floor and cried into his hands.

'Why me?' He thought to himself.

Sasuke rounded the corner of the dim hallway. He came to a stop at the sight in front of him and it nearly brought tears to his own eyes.

Naruto was propped against the wall crying into his hands, His blond hair covering most of his fingertips and face.

He slowly made his way over to the teen, Crouching down and laying a gental hand on his back.

"Naruto..." He wispered.

The boy's head snapped up at the voice and contact. Why hadn't he heard anyone comeing? He quickly looked away not wanting Sasuke to see his face.

"What are you doing baka.." The blond wispered.

Sasuke huffed sadly, Even at a time like this naruto called him names. "Checking on you Dobe. You scare me when you just up and leave..."

"I...I scare you?" Naruto looked to his friend with wide eyes.

"Yes." Sasuke moved to sit on his knees and wrap his arms around the blond, Pulling him against his chest, One hand around his back and one around his shoulders.

" 'Suke?" Naruto wispered, His hands gripping the ravens black shirt tightly in the front.

"Why are you hideing them 'Ru?" He held onto the boy tighter.

"Sasuke.. How did you..." Naruto's eyes widened, Someone had noticed after all..

"I notice everything you do 'Ru.." He pulled back to look into those broken blue eyes that he so badly wanted to fix.

" Sasuke..."

The raven wiped the tears away, Noticeing something on the blonds face as he looked closer.

Base. Naruto was wearing Base. Base , Make-up. Naruto was wearing make-up to cover the scars.

"Why are you hideing them 'Ru?" He asked again softly.

Naruto baried his head in sasuke's chest and cried. "Because I want to be more like you.."

Sasuke's eyes widened. " Naruto..." He pulled the boy away from him and wiped franticly but carefully at Naruto's face, Removeing all of the base.

"Never." He spoke. "Think like that. You're the ,ost beautiful person I have ever saw Naruto, Don't you realize that?" He grabbed naruto's face and made him look up at him, "I love you Naruto."

"Sasu-" Naruto was cut off by gental lips pressing against his. He quickly closed his eyes and kissed back before pulling away. "Sasuke..."

"They kissed!" Sakura said quietly.

"About time." Kiba said.

They all nodded in agreement and turned to leave them alone, But not before hearing the words.

"I love you to Sasuke."


End file.
